The King of Egan
by GRose522
Summary: What happens when King Yami of Egan takes a slave into his care and makes him his attendant? All out war of course. YxYY.


The King of Egan

By GRose522

Chapter one

The name Yami is not a name in the kingdom of Egan, but a title. If you are sovereign of Egan, you are not referred to as King whatever your name is, but your last name. Only, your last name. So currently, no one but the King is called Yami. It has been that way for the past three hundred years, and so it shall be until a king dies before he gibes the country an heir. Unfortunately for the kingdom, that day may come sooner than they anticipated…

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Atemu Yami hated being King. He had assumed the throne at a very young age, and hadn't exactly been prepared for it. He liked the amount of power he held, and he wanted the best for his country, but the protocol that came with being king was just plain exhausting. He hated being bowed to at every occasion, being hounded by his advisors to take a wife, and most of all he hated killing. The two assassins who had been hung last week for their attack on him still hung on his conscience like a dead weight.

He knew he shouldn't feel remorse for criminals like that, especially since he wasn't even the one who ordered the execution (his right hand man, Lord Seto did) but when his father died, he learned to value life more. He spared human lives whenever he could, and surprisingly enough, he was never called weak for it. Not even by Lord Seto, who was known for being ruthless. At first, Atemu had thought that Lady Isis, his most trusted advisor (who happened to be extremely powerful, despite being a woman) had spoken to Lord Seto on the matter. Then he remembered that he wasn't the only one who had lost a father in the fearsome battle that had claimed the life of the former king. Lord Akhenaden, Lord Seto's father, had died proudly fighting beside his brother and King.

"My Lord Yami." Lord Seto called to his cousin and king. He had a smirk on his face knowing full well that Atemu hated being called by his most formal title almost as much as he hated killing.

"Yes, Grand Lord Kaiba?" King Yami replied with a smirk of his own. Lord Seto's smirk vanished and his eyes narrowed. 'Grand Lord Kaiba was the official title of the king's cousin, and Seto hated it with a vengeance.

"I simply wish to know that my sovereign King is ready for what we are about to embark on." Lord Seto replied tersely.

"Calm down Lord Ice pick. You shouldn't have called him by his formal title if you didn't want to be called by yours. And why are you talking like someone from the first century?" Came a voice from the other side of King Yami. It was the young General of Atemu's army, Katsuya Jonouchi.

"I would ask you why you talk like a commoner, despite your elevated position, mutt." Replied Lord Seto.

"Are you insulting me Kaiba?"

"Would a dog know if he was being insulted?"

"Why, you…."

As his General and cousin started yet another round of verbal sparring, king Yami smiled. Yes, he was ready to face the horrible deed that was set before them, because his two closest friends were there beside him till the end. Of course, neither of them would admit to being his friends out loud, but else would you call someone who had stood by you for over a decade, even in your darkest hours? They would also never admit that they shared a fondness of each other that was easily hidden by the constant taunts they threw at each other. King Yami came out of his musings just in time to hear Katsuya defending himself from Seto's constant insults of being called a dog.

"Stop calling me a mutt, Kaiba. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, what concerns my king concerns me as well.

"I suppose a dog would be faithful.."

"YOU SON OF A.." General Jonouchi was saved from himself when a lieutenant reported that they were approaching their destination.

Now, you're probably what horrible deed the king is about to do, or better yet, where they are. Well, they, and their revenue of solders are four days journey from Carrio, the capitol lf Egan. They are currently heading to the village of Kul'Edna, where there is a supposed rebellion rising. It wasn't surprising really. Kul'Edna was a bandit village, notorious for the thieves who lived there. The previous night, scouts had affirmed what they all had suspected. So today, they set out to crush the rebellion before it became a problem. King Yami's hope was to simple imprison the criminals, but there would undoubtedly be some killing involved, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

They reached the very edge of the small village, and the men affirmed their orders. Take captive, and only kill if given no other choice. They then attacked.

GRose522: So, what do ya think?

Jou: It's good.

Kaiba: (snort) Don't let the dog delusions fool you. It's horrible.

Jou: Shut up Kaiba!

GRose522: Whatever you say. R&R!


End file.
